memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Terrans
List of unnamed Terrans. Astronaut In the mirror universe, this Terran Empire astronaut landed on the surface of Earth's moon, Luna. ( , opening credits) Comfort servants These two Terrans worked as comfort servants for Intendant aboard in 2371. They were present when Intendant Kira told Professor about the death of . ( ) }} File:Intendants servant 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Intendants servant 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Grizzled man In the mirror universe, when a Vulcan starship landed on Earth on April 5, 2063, shot the first Vulcan that stepped onto the planet. A grizzled man rallied the crowd that had gathered to observe the Vulcans' landing. After Zefram Cochrane shot the Vulcan captain, the grizzled man yelled at the crowd to board the Vulcan ship and to take everything they could. ( ) Emperor (22nd century) This Emperor of the Terran Empire ruled during the mid-22nd century. intended to replace him when she declared herself empress in January of 2155. ( ) }} Emperor (23rd century) This Emperor of the Terran Empire ruled during in the mid-23rd century. ( ) }} Marauder In the mirror universe, this visibly scarred male was a member of 's cell in the Terran Rebellion in the 2370s. During Kira Nerys' and Julian Bashir's first visit in the mirror universe he accompanied Benjamin Sisko along four other marauders. While having a drink in , he stepped into Telok, who knocked him down. The marauder took his knife and was awaiting a reply from Sisko, but Sisko calmed him down. ( ) He was also among the marauders who took part in a meeting in 2371 and was surprised but happy to see Benjamin Sisko following the message that Sisko was killed during an attack but not knowing this was the Sisko from the different side. ( ) His wife had been sentenced to death by Intendant . After the rebellion succeeded in capturing Kira and in 2372, he was assigned to guard the Intendant. He was later incapacitated by , who allowed Kira to escape. ( ) In 2375 this marauder accompanied and hunted down into a cargo bay where Fontaine was shot by Bashir. When Bashir slapped in the face, Quark tried to intervene but was stopped by this marauder. ( ) .| }} Marauders These Terran marauders were members of the Terran Rebellion in the 2370s. Four of them accompanied and the scarred marauder into . They witnessed Telok's reaction when one of them stepped into him and later supported the rebellion, helping Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir leave the station and left the station themselves later. ( ) In 2371 most of them gathered on a planet in the Badlands, including and . They were surprised when Benjamin Sisko returned to their meeting place after hearing about his death. Some of them assisted Sisko and Smiley in rescuing Professor from . ( ) File:Marauder 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 1 2371.jpg|''Played by Steph Silvestri'' ( ) File:Marauder 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 3 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 7 2371.jpg|''Played by Dan Magee'' ( ) File:Marauder 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 1, 2372.jpg|''Played by Jon Horback'' ( ) Rebel This Terran rebel was assigned to the Defiant in 2372, during the defense of Terok Nor. Her console exploded during an attack. ( ) Rebels Several Terran rebels occupied the mirror universe in 2375. They welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek, who brought Regent as a prisoner on board the station. ( ) File:Terran rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Terran rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' Slaves These slaves worked on in the mirror universe in 2370/2371. They were assigned to the ore processing center aboard the station and under supervisor who was later replaced by a Cardassian overseer following his death. ( ) In 2371 several Terran slaves escaped from Terok Nor with the help of Benjamin Sisko and Smiley. ( ) File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Pam Blackwell'' ( ) File:Estella Russell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Estella Russell'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1 2371.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2 2371.jpg|''Played by Joyce McCoy'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Lisa Pettett'' ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Darcie Armstrong'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 11 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 12 2371.jpg|''Played by Bob Shuttleworth'' ( ) File:Terran slave 13 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Background information File:Estella Russell.jpg|''Estella Russell behind the scenes of "Crossover"'' File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover 2.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Crossover"'' File:Background Terrans, Crossover.jpg|''Three background performers behind the scenes of "Crossover"'' File:Pam Blackwell, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Joyce McCoy, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Joyce McCoy behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Lisa Pettett, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Lisa Pettett behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Darcie Armstrong, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Darcie Armstrong behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Bob Shuttleworth, through the looking glass.jpg|''Bob Shuttleworth'' behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' 07 Category:Earth astronauts Category:Unnamed Humans